Taking Flight
by princessares
Summary: Sasuke runs off with the Sound nin for power. Sure, that's how it looks like on the surface. But does anyone really know him? Is there anyone who wants to look beyond the still waters?


**Taking Flight  
**Prologue: The bird escapes  
_Disclaimer: 'Naruto' in its entirety does not belong to me. Just a creation of my wild imagination._

In the shadows, he would shine. He noted how his fate had almost decided it for him when he was born – he glimmered milky paleness most obviously in the dark, against the shadows that expanded their touch on his skin. It whirled and threatened to mark his skin again for the second time that night. He contemplated an incomplete moon briefly, his body accustomed to the weightlessness as he leapt from one branch to the next, his features impassive as ever to his new subordinates. In truth, he felt nothing right now. He hadn't allowed himself to feel anymore: goodbyes silently made, excuses, even apologies dissipated the moment he turned the group photo facedown. Memories shuttered out, relationships… He almost faltered.

But he caught himself. Starting now, there would be no half-way-completed jobs he took on to be finished by Naruto. He would finish what his life mission had become – without the weighty burden of –

"Uchiha-sama…"

He blinked. And waited.

She hesitated, hated to have interrupted his thoughts, his peace. Duty was such a nag. She plunged ahead to query, "Are you tired? That girl will not report this for hours yet and you've just ah…" She struggled to speak coherently but softly, despite anticipation of his answer to cut her off.

"No."

His tone was harsh, even cruel. He had to be cruel. Being cruel meant that there would be no softening of feelings for either party, no emotions to persuade him to stay. Staying in turn meant that he would always be as weak as he was. 'You are too soft' he remembered. His muscles contorted, the scene playing through his mind, his fuel to leave behind friends who had become his family. He would never forget the torture easily inflicted by one who would always be better. Even at age 7, he had known he was not up to par. The recent events only proved he had gotten weaker, not stronger… But this would fix it. Orochimaru would have to give him what he wanted. They had come for him tonight and he believed he had to leave for their safety… Their safety and his.

Orochimaru wanted him, had gone to the extent of marking him with his brand, had sent the four of his most trusted, most skilled warriors to retrieve him, had known from the start that Sasuke would seek him. Orochimaru had made sure of that. His timing could not have been any worse; tilting the balance Kakashi-sensei had strove to bring to the right side. Kakashi-sensei had encouraged him to remember his team – his adopted family… He had also spoke of protecting the ones he loved. He already knew they were important to him – the fight with Gaara was more than just a battle for him to prove his Chuunin-worthiness. It had become a battle for life: his friends and himself.

Perhaps this would lure Orochimaru's attention away from Konoha for a while. Maybe if he gave him what he wanted, Konoha would have time to regroup and be better prepared the next time he attacked. They didn't need him as much as he wished they did – Naruto had surpassed him by leaps and bounds. They also had two of the three legendary sannin, incredibly skilled, talented jounins and clans whose teamwork melded to form an indestructible defence. The least he could do was play the sacrificial lamb and maybe fulfil his lifelong destiny. There would be more

There were only silenced movements to accompany the silent thoughts.

She berated herself.

Practiced and mechanical.

Of course he would deny any weakness.

Lethally quiet.

It would be wise for her to not reveal any either. Instinct told her that it would repel him rather than draw him to her. That was why he had left, after all, right? That impulsive thirst for power? For vengeance?

The great mass of energy rose, burning the sky. They sped up. Sentiments laid to rest. A long time past. Survival instinct was what they primarily relied on now. There was only room for mindless flight.


End file.
